Mending A Broken Heart
by MrsBradSimpson
Summary: Sakura cheated on Naruto with Sasuke, leaving him heart broken. But when an old friend from the past moves into the same building as Naruto, will she be able to mend his broken heart? What if Naruto's heart isn't the only one needing to be mended? What'll happen when Sakura and Sasuke add themselves to the mix?
1. Meeting A Familiar Face

**Rei**  
>It was hot. Not the type of hot where you just need a cup of water hot, but HOT as in I'm gonna die. Instead of me being in my air conditioned heaven I call my apartment, I was outside increasing the possibility of me having a heat stroke. Now you're probably wondering what kind of medication I'm taking and I wouldn't blame you.<p>

You see, the landlord of the apartment I just moved into said that I had to move in today or he would give the apartment to the next person on the waiting list. So to avoid starting an argument with the old man, I'm moving in now. Proving that I am NOT on medication.

I groaned as I bent down to grab a box out of the moving truck. I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand before picking up the box. "Why didnt I hire any movers?!" I really regretted not hiring anyone to help me move in, but me being me, I thought I could handle it myself. Big mistake.  
>I had manage to unload my bed, clothes, all my furniture and my bathroom and kitchen supplies and utensils. All that was left were the things that go in my room(Books, CD's, Games, Posters etc.) and some things for the living room.<p>

As I jumped down from inside the back of the moving truck, I saw a boy with blonde hair that looked around my age walking down the side walk in my direction. I couldn't see his face because he was looking at the ground as he walked. He was dressed in a white V-neck, a black and orange jacket(Since it was hot he had it unzipped), black jeans and orange Hyper Dunks.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, resulting in me tripping over the side walk like an idiot. I released a small yelp as the box flew from my hands, my body toppling towards the ground. I awaited for the pain to come to my face but it never came. Instead, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist securely, pulling me close. I gasped when my face came in contact with a muscular chest, the feel of cool metal appeared on my cheek.

"Hey, you ok?" I blushed at the sound of his voice.

_'What the heck?! I don't even know this guy! But there's something about his voice...and that blonde hair that makes me feel as if I know him from somewhere.'_

I looked up at the boy, my eyes locking with mesmerizing sapphire blue orbs.

"Rei?" Then it clicked. I knew who was in front of me. The boy that saved my face from getting acquainted with the asphalt was...

"Naruto?"

**Naruto**

_'Stupid Sasuke!_'

I kicked a rock on the sidewalk, sending it across the street and into a patch of grass.

_'That asshole stole Sakura from me!'_

I fought the urge to go back and give that jerk a piece of my mind. I shoved my hands in my pockets, my eyes focused on the tanned asphalt in front of me.

Sakura...cheated on me...with Sasuke! My so-called "best friend"!  
>I released a sigh. There was nothing I could do now. Sakura chose who she wanted when she decided to hook up with him behind my back.<p>

**(FLASH BACK)**

I had the biggest grin on my face as I walked up the stairs to Sakura's apartment. Today was our 4 month anniversary and I couldn't wait to surprise her with what I had planned.  
>It didn't cost as much as I thought it would, though it was pretty pricey.<br>But Sakura was worth every dime I spent.

I knocked on the white wooden door, the door opened. That's weird, Sakura never leaves her door unlocked, let alone still open. Was someone here?  
>I walked into her apartment, slowly creeping down the hall to her room. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of a voice. "Sasuke, did you lock the door?"<p>

_'That's Sakura's voice! Wait. Sasuke's here!?_'

I crept closer to her bedroom, the door slightly cracked allowing me to peak inside. My heart raced at what I saw. Sakura laying on her back on her bed in only her bra and underwear, her clothes evident on the floor from what I could see from the slightly cracked door. I heard a sigh, then the door was thrown open.

"I'll go che- Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes locked with mine, a smirk grew on his face. Sakura scrambled to cover herself with one of the blankets on her bed, a panicked look plastered on her face. "N-Naruto! I-It's not what it looks like!"

_'She's joking right? I'm not blind.'_

I was shocked and angry all at the same time, completely lost for words. I clenched my fists, glaring directly at the asshole in front of me.

"Sakura, there's no point in lying. The guys not blind." The smirk on his face made my blood boil. Every fiber in my body was telling me to lose my cool for just a second, make him regret ever messing with what's mine. What was mine.

"I'm sure by now you already know what's been going on with me and Sakura. She wanted something better than what she already had, and that is me."

"Sasuke-" Sasuke raised a hand, stopping Sakura from completing her sentence. "Its about time you left Naruto." My glare intensified but he didn't even flinch. That stupid sadistic smirk was still plastered on his ugly mug. My glare was then focused on Sakura, she flinched, her eyes now focused on the blanket in her hand. I glared at Sasuke one last time before storming out of there, not even bothering to close the door behind me.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

I released a frustrated growl, bringing my hand to my head. I have to move on, I have to forget about Sakura!

"Why didn't I hire any movers!?" I looked up, a girl with long orange-brown hair tied in a high pony-tail was taking a box out of a moving truck. I looked to the right to see what building she would be moving into, only to see mine. She's moving into the same building as me! I shook my head to clear my mind. _'Why do I care about where she's moving into? I don't even know this girl!'_

I kept walking, but my eyes trailed back to the girl. She wore a light blue tank top with blue shorts, converse and wristbands. I couldn't see her face due to the fact that her back was turned in my direction. I focused my eyes back to the pavement, trying to get her out of my head. 'She seems so familiar...What's wrong with me?'

I was almost to my apartment building when I heard a small yelp. My head snapped up only to see the girl trip over the sidewalk, the box she was carrying flew from her hands. I pushed myself to get there before she hit the ground, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Almost immediately my face grew warm. _'What the...why am I blushing?!' _

I swallowed the spit that had built up in my mouth before I looked down at the top of her head. "Hey, you ok?" She didn't respond for a moment before she pulled herself away from me slightly, still in my arms. My eyes locked with sparkling emerald green eyes.

_'Wait. Orange-Brown hair...Forest Green eyes...that clumsiness you don't see everyday... There's no way!'_

"Rei?" It had to be her, it just has to be! Only her eyes could sparkle like that. I would know because I loved staring into them every moment I had.

"Naruto?"

A grin grew on my face as I nodded, I huge smile grew on her face before she wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a tight hug. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist, burying my face into her neck.

I missed this...the feel of her in my arms.

_'I've missed you, Rei. So much.'_

**_Hope you enjoyed it ^-^_**

**_R&R_**


	2. What The Hell Are You Doing!

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry its been so long since I posted this and I haven't updated since. (Apologies to those of you who were also reading AFME) Up until this point, I had no form of motivation to start writing this chapter and I've been having some personal problems but I'm past that at this moment in time. Also, thank The Vamps for my updating this chapter. If it weren't for Can We Dance, I probably wouldn't have gotten an idea for future chapters.**

**But before I go into a whole fangirl speech for those of you that do not know who The Vamps are, here's the next chapter of MABH! Its gonna be a long one.**

**Also, I wanna give a special thanks to my co-author Ana-Chan! Thank you so frickin much for your help!**

**Rei**

Usually when a person's alarm goes off in the morning, their first response is to curse the source of the noise and throw the object as far away as possible. (Or is that just me?)

But when you're waking up to the voice of Brad Simpson, it's utterly impossible to keep a smile off your face.

_I talk a lot of shit when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have<em>

I got out of bed and stretched my tense muscles,only to fall right back into bed with a sigh.

Just as I'm about to sing along with the second verse, a noise is brought to my attention. My brows furrow in confusion, the sound of cabinets slamming resounds throughout the apartment.

_'What the...'_

I tapped the snooze button on my alarm before retrieving the wooden bat beneath my bed,and slowly making my way towards the door. I crept down the hall before stopping just before the kitchen, bat ready , sturdy above my shoulders.  
>I take a few short breaths, the nervous, queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach growing immensely.<p>

I gripped the bat tighter, slowly making my way around the corner.

"What the fuck! Who has cereal, but no milk?!"

My arms fell to my sides... At least it wasn't a serial killer.

"Anaies,what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, causing her to stand from her crouched position before my fridge.

"Who has cereal, but no milk?,"Her bright amber eyes held a teasing glint as she leaned against the open refrigerator door. "And you should really learn to lock your door."

I released an annoyed sigh,setting the bat against the wall before walking over to the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk.

"Its organic milk. It's not put into plastic containers everyone's use to buying. And that still doesn't explain why you're in my kitchen."

She took the milk from my hands before grabbing a bowl and walking to the other side of the island where the cereal box sat.

"Am I not allowed to visit my bestfriend?"

She poured the cereal into the bowl and added milk before walking over to the sink, taking a spoon out of the drying rack. I crossed my arms over my chest, giving her my 'Cut-the-shit-and-tell-me-the-truth' look.

She sighed, "Persistent are we? Well if you must know...I still haven't found an apartment yet. And since you told me this place had an extra room...I just thought that maybe...you wouldn't mind if I stayed here?" She rushed the last part.

"Hmmm..." I pretended to think.

Of course I was going to let her live with me. I mean, who wouldn't want to live with their best friend? I just loved teasing her. I chuckled at the nervous look plastered on her face.

She makes it too easy

I shook my head before looking up at her.

"Of course you can, but I know that's not the only reason you're here." I sat on the stool across from her, resting my chin in my hand.

Her grin slowly morphed into a smirk, "Oh yea...So Rei, tell me what happened with Naruto."

Heat rushed to my cheeks. I turned my attention to the marble countertop,suddenly finding the specks in the marble more appealing than the squealing redhead in front of me.

I forgot I had even mentioned the encounter to Anaies.

"Uh...Nothing to get excited over. We just caught up and stuff…" I kept my eyes trained on the countertop. I could feel her eyes on me.

"Bullshit. I know something happened between you two." This time, a smirk made its way on to my face.

"Wanna bet?" Her smirk disappeared and she turned her attention back to her cereal. "No. I don't wanna fucking bet with you."

In the eighth grade, Ana and I would occasionally argue about small things, mostly whether who was right about a given topic and made a bet. Majority of the time I would be right, while she became overjoyed by her occasional wins.

I chuckled as I got up from the stool and made my way out of the kitchen and down the hall to my bedroom, being sure to pick up the bat on the way.

"What's with the bat?"

"Oh ya know, just thought a serial killer was in my apartment. Nothing major." I muttered while placing the bat in my closet.

"If you learned to lock your door, you wouldn't have this problem. And why the hell would they go into the kitchen?" She questioned.

"Maybe they'd want a sandwich." I joked. I pushed aside a few hangers before I spared a glance at my cereal eating friend. She had stopped eating,the spoon was limp in her hand and the bowl was sat in her lap. Her face held no emotion, but I knew exactly what she was thinking.

Are you fucking serious.

I sent her a toothy grin before I turned my attention back to my previous task. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans from one of the many shelves along the walls, before putting them back and grabbing a pair that was ripped at the knees.

"Give me a color." I told Ana, this was something we did a lot in middle school. Whenever I was having trouble deciding on what to wear, she would give me a random color and if I didn't own a piece of clothing in that color, she would pick another.

"Hm...Purple. No, Orange."

I instantly spotted one and pulled it off the hanger. I could hear the sound of static then music,then static and music again. "That radio doesn't work. The CD's are stacked on my shelf."

The music then stopped and Ana's steps could be heard as she walked over to my desk and searched through the CD's that were sat on an overhead shelf.

"I should just make you sing to me." I heard her say.

I laughed,"When André wears a I'll consider it." then closed the door to my closet and changed.

"I can totally get that to happen!" She insisted. I opened the door just as she put a disk into the radio and closed the top.

"Yea,right. And I have a unicorn that shits hundred dollar bills. Let's be realistic."

"No seriously, in the next twenty-four hours you could have a picture of Andre twerking in one of my moms thongs." she retorted.

Tunes began to chime throughout the room as Ana shimmied toward me, I let out a laugh. Before I knew it she pushed me away from my closet and tore my shirt off leaving me in the nude.

"W-What the hell?!" I screamed as I desperately tried to cover myself.

"Oh hush, I've seen myself book buck naked before. There shouldn't be a difference with you. At least you have a bra on." Opening my closet door once more she rummaged through my closet while mumbling the song that was playing, even dancing a little.

"Book buck naked?" I muttered as Ana placed some shirts up to my body.

"Y'know...You look like a fool with your tongue out like that." I laughed again, and with the click of her tongue she threw a shirt at me.

"Put that on...And this...And That...Oh and see if you like those shoes." As she threw more stuff in my face, it became a little difficult to get dressed and dodge her absentminded, vicious blows at the same time.

Another song began to play, 'Holy...Fuck' was the only thing that crossed my mind.

"My GOD! I HATE this song!"

Ana immediately took a bobby pin from her bun and threw it at the radio. Her scarlet red locks fell past her shoulders and down her back.

"It's a miracle a single bobby pin could keep your hair in place." I started, as I hopped on one foot trying to get my shoe on before I changed the song for my own sake. "Knowing you and your disaster of surprisingly natural hair."

As I turned around Ana placed a black beanie on my head."You're one to talk. You hate doing your hair, let alone wash it. I'm the one who should be surprised at this bed head you're rocking

She handed me my bag."Now go freshen up while I eat some more of your food." With a smile she took her bowl of cereal and ran out the room.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." After I was finished in the bathroom, I made my way to the kitchen.

"Anaies, I kinda wanted to check out the campus if that's okay w-...with you. What the hell are you doing?" I deadpanned as I watched her devour some yellow substance.

"Rei, what's this spicy pudding stuff? It's pretty good." She said with her mouth full. I snorted before I broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" She said after she swallowed. As my laughter died down I finally got some understandable words out.

"Ana, that's some seasoned egg yolks and peppers that I froze for the omelette I was gonna make."

Ana's face turned sour. However, she just shrugged her shoulders and finished it off.

_'Like that was gonna stop her from eating it'_

Rinsing the bowl out and placing it in the sink, Ana and I made our way to the door.

"What's your school's name anyway?" She asked, opening the door revealing the nicely lit sun that beamed down.

"Ridgeway"

"Oh cool! I didn't know that we're going to the same university! Should've told me Rei. Oh, did you know my dad went there but my mom went to Oakwood right beside it. Let's just say they were having some school rivalry altercations that made me come along." It took me a minute as I locked me door to really get what she was saying. Although when I did, I made sure to land a good hit on her shoulder trying to hide a faint blush that rose above my cheekbones.

"I don't want to know about their sex life! Jesus fuck, Ana. You keep that to yourself!" She laughed as she followed me down the stairs, tripping on the eighth step and stumbled into me. "You're steps are trying to kill me! Do you hate me!?" I laughed at the unusual question, intentionally not giving an answer.

We exited the building while Ana persistently tried to trip me, releasing an annoyed sigh every time she failed to do so. "Hey! It's not my fault that you almost broke your face on the stairs!" I laughed between words, slowing down my pace.

Cautiously following Ana to a silver 2015 Cadillac Escalade, I raised an eyebrow when she took out a set of keys and unlocked the door.

"Oh my god, did you steal this? I thought we talked about this. Grand Theft Auto is just a video game! You actually do the time in real life!" Her only response was, yet again, a blank stare. Given the setting, it obviously meant 'Shut-the-fuck-up-and-get-your-ass-in-the-car'.

"Why are there so many people here?!" Ana complained for the third time since we started walking through the campus. "Anaies. For the last time, this is a UNIVERSITY. There are going to be A LOT of people here!" I had grown slightly annoyed at the redhead's constant questioning of the current capacity every five minutes.

"Rei, you know how I feel about crowds. Remember that 5SOS concert we went to?" Any form of annoyance I had before disappeared at the thought, a small smile graced my lips.

"That. Was. Hilarious. I still can't believe that you bit that girl in the boob!" I couldn't contain my laughter and earned us a few looks from random people. "She wanted Luke! I own his soul. He's mine, his entire being was written on paper and I devoured the script meaning he belongs to me even in death." She pushed past, yet another, person.

"Yandere much?"

"Bruh. Don't even play. I don't do that Yandere-re shit."

_'Okay~, whatever you say'_

"Rei, lets stop at that cafe. I want a doughnut." She pulled me towards the shop. I took notice of the "HELP WANTED" sign in the window before I was tugged through the door. Ana dropped my arm once we had reached the counter and began to scan the shelves of varied sweets.

I glanced around and realized that there was no one here. Completely deserted.

Tables that could seat 2-4 people were spread all around the shop. Eight booths were lined up, four on each side of the cafe, giving whoever sat there a view from the window. The walls were a nice green with coffee related decor hanging from them.

"Hello?" Ana called out with doughnut crumbs falling from her mouth. There was a moment of silence before a tanned guy with short black hair and cat-like eyes stood behind the register. "Welcome to Jir-". He said monotonously before I interrupted him. "Kiba?" He started at me for a few seconds before his eyes widened and he nearly pulled me over the counter for a hug.

"You're back!" He laughed. "About fucking time Rei."

"So I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume that you two already know each other." Kiba released me from his death grip with a grin. "Yep. First day of second grade. I can remember it like it was yesterd-"

"Here we go again." I sighed.

After a half hour of Kiba's storytelling, Ana and I had decided to take our leave. "Maybe the next time I'm here you might just tell me a bit about this job." I said after exchanging numbers with the tanned boy. Kiba rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before actually processing my words. "You want the job? That's awesome. Stop by next week and I'll show you how things are done around here."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll give you a call." He nodded in response as we left the cafe.

"Well that was interesting. He doesn't look it, but that boy can talk."

"As if you were listening. I saw you staring at his muscles. For a second I thought I saw your tongue hangin' outta your head."

My teasing earned my a punch in the arm, but I wasn't finished just yet. "Admit it," I laughed at the blank look on her face. "You were swoonin'." Her nostrils flared in annoyance.

"Rei I SWEAR if you finish that stupid li-"

"Oh Wendy Preffercorn, my darling lover-girl,ho!" I doubled over in laughter after perfectly mimicking Yeah-Yeah from _The Sandlot. _She hated it when I made too many references. A weird growl came from the red head before I was roughly pushed into someone.

"Sorry about that, my friend was ju-" I looked up at the guy, instantly taking notice of his grim expression.

"Whatever." He didn't even spare me a glance as he walked past me, disappearing into a crowd of pedestrians.

_'__Who was that guy?'_

"Rude much? That's why his hair looks like a chickens ass." She cried out in pain, failing to evade a blow to the boob. "Good one. But if you hadn't of pushed me that could've been avoided." Toning out her pain filled complaints, my mind wandered back to the chicken haired boy. Who was he, and why does he remind me of someone I use to know?


End file.
